Shorties for the sporties
by Kaliya14
Summary: Just small stories that pop into my head. I'm not a good writer so if you have suggestions on how to make this better please PM me. Rated T this may change do to language.
1. The dream

All rights reserved to Craig McCracken

"Butch Jojo?"

I turned to find the source of the voice. When I did I saw the hottest girl I've ever seen. Avril Lavigne didn't even come to a close second. Her midnight black hair fell to her shoulders. While her bright spring grass green eyes bore holes into my soul. This girl wasn't hot, she was exotic, she was too beautiful for words.

When she stepped closer a mixture of sour apples, powder, and leather scent invaded my nose. Open her faded cherry red lips and out came the most aggravating beeping noise. I woke up pissed. Half because my dream was over and because my jack-ass brother brick hid my alarm clock so he'd know I'd get up. Why the hell do we even go to school. I'm pretty sure it was invented to torture kids and teenagers.

So anyway back to this story intro thing. I'm butch a.k.a that hot guy over there. I know what you're thinking, oh my god you mean that amazingly awesome criminal. I know leader boy, little boy blue and I haven't done anything in a while. We would but there's no rush and no one can really do anything but sit there and take it. It's stupid there's no one to stop us people hardly even blink an eye.

I'm 16 or 17 we were created at one point this month we're just not sure what specific day. But enough about me I'm going to tell you about how I fell in love. Yes I 'Butch The Player' falling in love. Especially with a girl I hadn't seen in 10 years. A girl that hated me since the day I was born.


	2. Proposal

"Hey Buttercup catch".

Butch tossed the small box at his girlfriend's head. With that small gesture Buttercup quickly turned to face the raven headed boy.

"Butch don't fucking throw shit at me you asshole"!

" Please just pick up the box". Pleaded the 25 year old man.

"No". With that one simple word the girl turned back to tv.

Butch sighed as he leaned down and quickly grabbed the jewelry box.

"Buttercup my lovely emerald eyed queen will you take time out of your busy day to open my gift I present to you". Butch asked sarcastically with a low bow.

" Why yes my loyal jester I guess I have time for such a nice gentleman like you".

Buttercup curiously opened the small box to find a simple silver band with three green gemstones embedded into the ring.

" It's um nice but what is it... Butch what the hell are you doing"?

Butch was kneeling on one knee while red in the face.

"I ... Am tying my shoe, and ... Proposing"?

The nervous man seemed to get get even more redder as he let a small uncertain smile cross his face.

" Are you serious".

" Well i'm on my knee, gave you a ring, and I'm embarrassed ... So yeah I'm pretty sure I'm a 100% sure I'm serious".

The black haired girl hesitated before saying. " Does it have to be a big wedding or can we go to vegas"?

"I don't know about you but I think we should rob a bank and go to Vegas baby"!

The couple happily embraced before the girl thought to mention "But no robbing banks or I swear I'll flush this ring down the toilet".


	3. Don't cry

**I don't own The powerpuff girls or the song lyric in the end.** **_Buttercup and butch are about 8 or 9. You can decide. Longest one I wrote its about 500 words, Can I get an applause._**

'_Butch just walk away, you don't care about that powerpuff'. _The young boy continued to try to convince his self. _' You hate when people cry like weak whiny babies'. Butch sighed as he made his decision to help his counterpart. "Hey uhm Buttercup are you okay"? He mumbled knowing that if someone was crying they weren't okay.__  
><em>

_ Buttercup looked up to see his body slightly blurred by her tears "Go away" she groaned to know her enemy saw her at her weakest._

_ 'At least she stopped crying'. Trying to ignore the slight rejection. "Seriously what's wrong"? The boy asked as he slid onto the ground next to the girl._

_ "Don't you got a store to go rob"?_

_ " Hey, I'm trying to help and maybe you should notice I don't help people"! He barked as he tried to hold down a incoming irritated twitch._

_ Shocked that she saw he was really trying to help, she asked " Do you really want to know"?_

_ "Yes"! Butch insisted with a short sharp shake of his head._

_" Fine but promise not to laugh or tell anyone"._

_ "Why do I"..._

_"SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE"! The girl scream._

_ " OKAY! I Butch Jojo swear on my life to not ever tell this secret of the stupid green Powderpuff, But I might laugh... Just a little bit". "Now tell me the secret". The boy couldn't help but to feel a little jumpy._

_Buttercup sighed and whispered " I lost my mmhmmhm"._

_ "I don't know what that is, I didnt even know what you said existed"._

_"I said I lost my blanket". Buttercup said as she managed to open her mouth on the last word._

_ "You were crying over a blanket"? "Why don't you buy a new one"? "There's a store somewhere close"... He trailed off as he saw the unmistakable rage on Buttercup's face._

_"NOT ANY BLANKET"! "It's my blankie, My Baby, My Bestfriend, My Blanket Thaddeus Utonium The first". Her voice switching from pure rage to a soft and loving tone. _

_ "Okay"... Butch said slowly as he let the information run through his head. "You were crying over a blanket that you named and called a bestfriend"._

_"If it's that unbelievable then just leave". Huffed the short tomboy._

_ " I'm not leaving; we both are". Butch said as he pulled Buttercup up with him._

_"What"? She tilted her head in confusion._

_"Do you want to ask qustions or find the stupid blanket"? He questioned seriously._

_Before he could even blink he felt her pull him into a crushing hug. A hug he never felt before, that gave him more mixed feelings about his counterpart. He hesitated a few seconds before he pushed her away. "Don't think I like you or anything, I just think it's annoying when girls cry, I have super hearing you know". He casually said as he tried his best not to let his face blush a bright red._

_Buttercup grinned "Whatever, Let's go before I come to my senses or my curfew pass"! She laughed before she began flying away._

_Butch started trailing after her with a thought on his mind._

_"I hate everything about you, why do I love you"._

_**Authors note**  
><em>

_**Yes I put a song reference in the end. What you gonna do, what you gonna say. Nothing. That's what I thought. XD**_


	4. Avoiding the picture

Lorraine is Butch's mother. This is a AU. For my next story it's going to be a song fic I don't know whether toI use smile or skater boi (both songs by Avril Lavigne.) so please tell me which one would be better.

"Butch, pass me that album". Lorraine chirped happily.

Butch nonchalantly passed his mother the thing he hid a million times to avoid embarassment. "What's in there" he said stupidly

"Oh just baby pictures I was going to show Buttercup".

"Cool"... Butch pauses. "Wait what"?

"Baby pictures sweetie, no wonder you and Buttercup are walking on at tight rope, you don't pay attention enough".

"Mom give me the pictures"!

"No thank you" Lorraine smiled before Buttercup walked in the room.

"Mom do not give her the pictures" Butch warned his green eyes narrowing.

"What pictures"? Buttercup asked.

"The baby ones I promised to show you" lorraine answered while quickly handing the gipicture oil of picture, Lorraine's eyes quickly darted to her watch "Look at the time I'm late for my book club"!

With that the easily excited woman left the house.

"Well the kook has left the building, now be a good girl and give me the pictures".

"Butch I think we both know Im not a good girl". Buttercup chuckled before opening the album.

Before she could even look at the first picture butch pulled her toward him and kissed her while dicretely taking and throwing the album behind the couch.

"Um... Wait a minute, Where's the baby pictures"? Buttercup pushed the boy away and startedlooking for the Dark green album.

"Babe there was no album, I swear youre going as crazy as my mom". The sneaky boy gently steered his dazed girlfriend towards the door "I'm going to take a nap I'm pretty tired" he said as he faked a yawn.

"But I just got here, well I thought I did".

"Maybe you're tired too, just go relax, you probably don't want to see me sleep" or rehide my baby pictures he thought. "I'll call you call you later".

"Um..., bye"? Buttercup began walking away while sorting her dazed thoughts, while trying to think of ways to stop letting Butch kiss and confuse her.

She wouldn't let anyone keep her from seeing the baby pictures Butch wanted to hide so badly.


End file.
